Reflexiones de Amor y de Locura
by Let-ana
Summary: A la edad de 19 años uno también puede ser un adolescente con sus indesiciones y caprichos ¿no? Un amor como todos, con sus complicaciones, sus desencuentros, sus besos, sus palabras, sus sueños, y todo lo que implica amar, y también ser amado. Bs As U/A
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de CCS le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Cuesta escribir cualquier tipo de historia, si no se tiene una idea clara en mente de lo que se quiere escribir. Se podrían abarcar muchísimos temas, pero, por lo general se centra sólo en uno. Los temas que se suelen exponer van desde terror, fantasía, comedia, sexo, hasta incluso poesías, y muchos otros; sin embargo, el más común, elegido entre muchos hombres y mujeres, es el género romántico.

En esta historia no voy a recurrir a la originalidad de elegir un tema menos usado como centro de atención. Pero sí, en algunas ocasiones, voy a recurrir a la grandeza de mi lenguaje. Pero no a todas las circunstancias se las puede o quiere adornar con palabras inútiles, eso es algo que aprendí. Leer es exquisito, pero las palabras que están demás lo hacen aburrido, y deja de ser un refugio ante nuestra realidad. Pensar e imaginar, también es, de cierta manera evadir, el presente, pasado, o también el futuro **real** que se avecina.

Estas son mis reflexiones, una presentación o prólogo un poco diferente; ¿Presentación Formal?

Soy Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 19 años, y vivo en Buenos Aires Argentina, Mucho gusto.

* * *

Notas de autora: Este es el primer fanfic que publico, aunque leí muchos, y escribí algunos más.


	2. Locura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de CCS le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP

Ya nos presentamos ¿no? Ahora les voy a presentar a Shaoran, y el momento en que nos conocimos:

Shaoran Li, 20 años, Reside actualmente en Bs. As., Argentina.

Colegio Industrial, 1º día.

Hoy me costó mucho levantarme, por dormirme tan tarde por los nervios. Es que es mi primer día de secundaria, con 13 años, dejé mi querida primaria para entrar acá, dónde estoy perdida en este momento, mis padres no pudieron venir hoy, así que estoy sola, ¡bien!

Voy a tratar de buscar a Tomoyo, ¡pero es imposible entre tanta gente! Y yo, tan cuidadosa como siempre, me acabo de tropezar.

-Disculpáme, iba distraída

-No importa, yo también

-Nos vemos

-Sí

¡Qué conversación interesante! Bueno, a buscar nuevamente a Tomoyo… sin morir atropellada en el camino; hay demasiada gente, y de yapa*, corriendo ¡Dios!

A ver, a ver… Ahí está Tomoyo.

-Hola, Tommy

-Hola- A propósito, Tommy es mi prima, del lado materno.

-Te estuve buscando desde hace más de media hora.

-Yo también, te quería sacar un par de fotos. ¡Cierto!-dice como acordándose de algo-¿viste en dónde nos metimos?

Estoy confundida; yo no veo nada anormal, estamos en un colegio, un primer día del primer año (los otros cursos empiezan después), por lo que es normal que haya tanta gente de un lado para otro, nada extraño, es todo lo que me imaginaba. Y así se lo hice saber.

-No veo nada extraño.

-Mirá a tu alrededor- repetí lo que ya hice varias veces y…

-Nada

-¡Es un colegio de hombres!- me dijo emocionada, me imagino porqué.

-No, sino no podríamos haber entrado.

-Bueno, pero no me refería a un colegio _exclusivo_ de hombres, me refiero a que solo vi a cinco chicas, incluyéndonos.

-¿Y qué tiene?

-Nada, vamos a tener muchos regalos a la vista ¿no te parece?

Mierda, sabía que se refería a eso. Ahora la voy a tener cada dos segundos codeándome para mostrarme éste o aquél chico. La voy a putear mucho.

-No me jodas, porque vas a terminar mal.

-No me amenaces, no te voy a molestar demasiado.

Una vez terminadas todas las presentaciones de profesores y preceptores, (muchos me dan terror) comenzaron las primeras horas de clase, y aunque no lo crean, somos cuarenta y cinco alumnos, en mi división. Hay nueve divisiones más con mas o menos la misma cantidad de alumnos. Trato de analizar las caras porque con muchos voy a tener seis años de prácticamente convivir, eso es el doble turno. Entre muchas caras que me va a costar acordármelas, está el chico con el que me tropecé, que, la verdad, es muy lindo. Empiezan a llamarnos por lista, digo presente, y luego él levanta la mano, respondiendo a su nombre, Shaoran Li.

Notas de la autora: Acá está el primer capítulo, espero que les guste. Y si no, gracias igual por leerlo.


End file.
